


DeadGrandad brigade

by GaiaKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaKing/pseuds/GaiaKing
Summary: Fanart inspired by the Sharingan Rising series from weialala. Ft. Sasuke being a little shit.Leave your thoughts! (and go read the fic >D)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225





	DeadGrandad brigade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084115) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



OH HEY!!!! This is my first work posted in here! After so much time lurking finally, finally! I did something :D. This is my second fanart I guess.  


[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BCZENSP.png)

Anyway, This was inspired by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala) work, and I gotta tell you guys, im not really into the naruto fandom, havent read many fics there but this. THIS! Is gold. Everybody should read it, regardless if you like Naruto or not. Its an amazing story, and despite her views being a bit different from the norm (almost OOC some would say) she does it so well you'll fully believe in her. I guess my Sasuke-boi isn't really mega-canon as well, but I've been reading this work for the second (or is it the third?) time and she says he's got SHORT spiky hair (like he shaved it off and let it grow a bit only), so I did my best.  
I was also worried about the myriad tattoos mentioned, but the ones that would've been more complex don't show, the northern runes /rs. So lucky. (I only though of it half way through the painting hahah'). I hope I did Rin justice but I doubt it... I have no practice drawing snakes xD.  
Is he buff enough? I don't even know, 120kg is a lot of muscle  
  
Anyway, weialala. I hope this inspires you into continue writing for us all as much as your story has inspired me into creating this piece. I hope you enjoy it.

Best Wishes.


End file.
